


《玫瑰》黑乐园（十一）

by Jiangyanzi



Series: 《玫瑰》 [3]
Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangyanzi/pseuds/Jiangyanzi
Series: 《玫瑰》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540345





	《玫瑰》黑乐园（十一）

梵森的住所在彻罗伊斯城的正中心。那是整座彻罗伊斯城最高的建筑，总共有二十层，然而下面十几层几乎都是空的，只有最上面几层经过了精心的装潢，被打扫得干干净净，看上去是有用的地方。  
梵森把他带到了倒数第二层的卧室里。这间卧室似乎不是他的主卧，装饰空旷而简约，除了一张大床几乎没有别的东西，里面连着一个浴室。梵森进了房间，关上门，把安瑞尔按在门板上又亲又摸地先折腾了个够。那双大手像揉面团一样在他身上肆无忌惮地作乱，完全随着主人的心情毫无规律可言地乱摸着，时而在他的脊沟里反复勾画，时而在他腰臀上大力地揉捏，没一会就摸得他有些心猿意马了。  
安瑞尔靠在他胸前不住喘息着，心里有一点后悔。他本来只是想恐吓一下梵森，没想到惹得对方更加兴奋了。两人一路纠缠到了床边，梵森按着他的肩将他一下子推倒在床上，在他腰上狠狠地捏了一把，“等我，我去洗个澡。”  
安瑞尔躺在床上看着他，“你不怕我跑了？”  
梵森俯身在他耳根处落下一个吻，“你不会的。”  
安瑞尔撇了撇嘴。他也知道现在跑着实没多大意义，这种破事与其拖着还不如快点了结。浴室里很快响起了水声，安瑞尔翻了个身，侧躺着看向窗外。窗外只有夜空和星星，因为方圆几十里所有的建筑都比这扇窗子矮。这感觉真是奇怪——安瑞尔看不懂这些alpha，他想梵森应该是享受这种一览众山小的俯视感，不过他不喜欢，这让他有一种被孤立在世界中心的感觉。  
梵森洗澡没有花多长时间，很快安瑞尔就听到浴室门被拉开的声音，他扭头一看，那个棕红色头发的alpha正撑着门框看着自己。他身上只在腰间围了一条浴巾，胸腹部块垒分明的肌肉惹眼得很，没擦干净的水滴顺着那深深的沟壑往下淌，小腹上还有从被浴巾遮住的地方延伸出来的体毛。他抬手将额前的湿发撩上去时，肩臂上的肌肉拉出了一个可以说是相当性感的弧度，不过这些都不是安瑞尔关注的重点，他所注意的是——那具小麦色的身体上，到处都是纵横交错的伤疤，有枪伤，有刀伤，还有很多安瑞尔一时辨认不出来的。他甚至看到一道大约有十来公分长的、相当狰狞可怖的刀伤，就在无限靠近心脏的地方爬过。  
脱下了白天那套人模狗样的正装，安瑞尔发现梵森大概是个比他想象中还要难对付的狠角色。  
没等他多想什么，梵森已经走到了床边，向浴室的方向抬了抬下巴示意：“去吧。”  
安瑞尔没什么也没说，翻身下床，走到了浴室门口。浴室的设计也很简单，白色瓷砖铺成的墙壁和地板，基本的盥洗设置一应俱全，唯一显得豪华的是淋浴间旁边那个浴缸——大得简直够四个医生在里面做台手术了。他拉开洗手台下的抽屉看了看，里面甚至还有一次性的洗漱用品。活像个宾馆，安瑞尔在心中鄙弃了一番，他现在毫不怀疑这间房间就是梵森专门用来干坏事的。  
安瑞尔花了十几分钟把自己收拾了一通，扭头却发现一边本该挂着浴巾的架子上空荡荡的——妈的，那个混蛋绝对是故意的。  
他踩着湿哒哒的地板在原地来回走了几步，最终还是咬咬牙，拉开了浴室门，直接走了出来。  
反正脱光也是迟早的事。  
梵森倚在床靠上看着他，那双眼睛肆无忌惮地在他身上打量着。安瑞尔尽量保持着若无其事的样子，径直走到了床边。“身材不错。”他听到梵森用满意的口吻说，“那身灰衣不太衬你，你不穿衣服的样子好看多了。”  
梵森伸手拉住他的手腕，紧接着一阵天旋地转，安瑞尔又被他摁在了床上。梵森重新吻住了他，但这一次没有在他的唇上停留太久，那火热的吻就一路向下，碾过他的下颌，喉结，带着水珠的锁骨，还有小巧的乳尖。舌尖在那一点上来回逗弄着，细细密密的快感让安瑞尔忍不住轻轻抽了一口气。梵森一只手按住他的肩膀，一只手在他光洁的大腿上抚摸着。安瑞尔不得不承认，梵森在这方面的技术相当了得，那温热的掌心像是有魔力一样，摸到哪里，哪里就是一阵酥麻的躁动。他的手指上带着枪茧和刀茧，和手掌的温厚完全相反的粗糙触感有一种异样的刺激。还有那不断四处点火的吻……安瑞尔陷在柔软的床单里，不知不觉中身体就完全被梵森掌控了节奏，被他调动、撩拨地阵阵发热。当梵森分开安瑞尔的腿，将手摸到他臀缝里时，身下的omega早已喘息连连、眼含春色，梵森估摸着这会安瑞尔早就把刚刚在车上的不愉快丢到九霄云外了，于是一边用手指轻轻戳弄着那已经湿润的入口，一边故意在他耳边问：“怎么了，安瑞尔，刚刚不是还一副不情不愿的样子吗，现在被我摸一摸就湿成这样了？”  
安瑞尔想骂他，但是梵森随之便将手指刺进了他的身体，粗暴地旋转搅弄着，弄出咕叽咕叽的水声，他一张口骂声就化作了绵软的呻吟。梵森的手指修长而有力，指腹上粗粝的茧磨过娇嫩敏感的内壁，刺激得安瑞尔忍不住绞紧了身体。  
“这样舒服吗？”  
“别废话了……”安瑞尔只觉得整个人都有些晕乎乎的，快感让他忍不住用腿勾住了对方的腰，止不住地喘息着，“要做就快点……”  
“好。”梵森抽出手指，将安瑞尔的腿分得更开，冲身下的omega勾起一个危险的笑容，“听你的。”  
说完，他奖励似的狠狠地挺进了那一片湿润中，安瑞尔忍不住叫了一声，难以承受般地仰起了头。梵森按着他的腿，一刻不停地往里推进，全然不顾安瑞尔被他突如其来的插入弄得浑身颤抖，不住地叫他慢点。虽然前戏做得算够，但是alpha过分的尺寸实在让安瑞尔有点儿受不住，那庞然大物挤开紧致的肉壁，存在感十足地顺着缝隙不断深入，让他有一种整个人都要被撑爆了的错觉。  
很快对方就完全没入了他的身体。安瑞尔咬牙闭上了眼睛，像等待断头刀落下的犯人一样不安地等待即将到来的抽送。  
梵森挺腰顶了顶那湿热的秘境，只觉得胀大的下身被对方夹得相当舒服，再一看刚刚还在挑衅自己的安瑞尔现在软成一滩水的样子，alpha天性的征服欲大为满足，兴致一上来，他也不管身下的omega适应了没有，按着对方的腿就开始肆意地冲撞起来。  
“啊、啊啊……慢点……嗯……”  
安瑞尔被他顶得几乎喘不上气，死死地揪住被单，被动地承受着他的进攻。双腿被梵森越拉越开，湿漉漉的隐秘处毫无遮蔽地暴露在入侵者炙热的目光下，方便他更深的贯入。很快异物入侵的不适感一点点消去，快感又很快又泛滥开来。梵森在他体内不断进出的那根凶器又大又硬，带着灼人的温度，一下下进得又深又快，剧烈地摩擦着敏感的内壁，汹涌而至的快感顺着尾椎卷起潮汐，爽得让他有点把持不住想放开了嗓子浪叫的冲动。虽然这很糟糕，但是他不得不承认，梵森带给他的体验几乎要胜过他遇到过的任何一个alpha，要是换了别人他早就好棒好舒服地叫开了，但是梵森刚刚还威胁他来着，安瑞尔不太愿意在他面前示弱。要命的这边他忍得辛苦，那边那个老流氓还在他耳边没完没了地污言秽语。  
“安瑞尔，你快把床单都浸透了。”  
“这张小嘴可真能吸，是不是舍不得我拔出去？”  
“爽不爽，宝贝儿？”  
这样下流的话让安瑞尔感到羞耻的同时也克制不住地兴奋，后穴咬得更紧，更加取悦了正压着他狠干的alpha。他听到梵森在他耳边说他淫荡。alpha浓郁的信息素像围猎一样包裹住他，那股松枝味像是有着催眠的力量，让他生出一股想要依赖这个alpha的奇怪冲动。想要放弃自己，把一切主动权都交给对方……不对，安瑞尔不甚清晰的神智回光返照似的闪烁了一下，这味道好像在哪闻过……但是他想不起来，在alpha凶猛的攻势下他已经没办法思考了。  
梵森十分满意此刻被他完全掌控的安瑞尔，每一个细微的反应、每一次战栗都为他的动作所支配。安瑞尔的柔韧性非常好，可以配合他摆出任何他想要的姿势，但是不同于大多数omega的莹润柔弱，他的身体还保留着一点锻炼的痕迹，性感的马甲线，腹部似有若无的肌理，那因为高挑的个子和绝佳的身材比例在omega中难得一见的长腿带着鹿一样的优美的力量感，大腿匀称而饱满，小腿纤细修长，泛着象牙一样的光泽，摸上去又如丝绸一样光滑细嫩。这个欺骗、猎杀过无数alpha的omega，此刻却在他身下溃不成军，大开着双腿任他尽情驰骋掠夺，扭着腰配合他的抽插，仰着头发出让听者骨子都能酥透的放荡呻吟。那双沾染过无数鲜血的手，此刻只能用力地抓住床单，来发泄他消化不掉的快感。  
那张漂亮得有一种冲击性的脸泛着潮红，淌下汗珠的样子，如带着露水的玫瑰美艳绝伦，足以令任何一个alpha心魂震荡。  
彻罗伊斯城的主人原以为什么类型的销魂尤物他都尝过了，但这却是他第一次从omega身上得到如此巨大的生理和心理快感。空气中飘荡着安瑞尔淡淡的诱人信息素，让梵森怎么闻也闻不过瘾，忍不住更加用力地狠操着那泥泞不堪的蜜穴，仿佛捣弄一只熟透了的浆果，捣得它汁水横流，香味就会更多地散发出来。  
梵森将安瑞尔翻了个身，从后面再一次贯穿他。他俯下身埋头在安瑞尔颈间深深地嗅着，高挺的鼻梁蹭过敏感的腺体，那是omega最脆弱、最隐秘的地方，这样亲昵又危险的接触刺激得安瑞尔不禁颤抖起来，忍不住渴望身后的男人更加粗暴的对待。  
omega主动塌下腰的引诱邀请再直接不过，梵森吻着他的颈侧，用磁性的低沉嗓音蛊惑他：“真乖，把腿再张开一点……”  
安瑞尔无法掩饰自己对这种沙哑性感的嗓音毫无抵抗力的事实，梵森每一句荤话都撩拨得他热潮涌动，身体分泌出更多液体，安瑞尔自暴自弃地把头深深地埋进柔软的枕头，身后的alpha说着诱哄的话却不等他行动，一边撞击一边将他的腿向两边掰得更开，随后又像是不满意安瑞尔闷住自己的声音似的，伸手抓住了他的头发，把他拽向自己。"唔……"那柔软的发丝已经能够垂到纤细的蝴蝶骨，从发尾扯会很疼，但显然梵森很知道该怎么对付omega，他将五指深深插入发根，然后揪住它们向后拖，这让安瑞尔感觉不到什么疼痛，但是被控制的感觉更加强烈。梵森炙热的吻重新印在他的肩颈，咬住柔软的耳垂轻轻地舔弄，安瑞尔被迫仰头靠在梵森的肩头，腰却依旧被另一只手死死地往下摁，压出一个惊心动魄的弧度。  
浑圆挺翘的臀紧紧地贴着alpha的胯骨，在狂风骤雨一般的交合里被撞得发红发烫，被操熟了的小穴发着浪哆嗦着吐出淫液，沾得股间一片湿滑狼藉，顺着大腿往下流。越来越强烈的快感逐渐把享受变成了折磨，整个人都要被摩擦得起了火似的烧得慌，安瑞尔忍不住挣扎着想要逃开，却被梵森一把扣了回去。  
“想跑啊？晚了。”梵森一个挺腰再次狠狠地插进潮湿狭窄的穴道，安瑞尔被他这一下顶出了泪花，呜咽着想要缩成一小团，身体却被掌控地丝毫动弹不得，激烈的水声像把他的脑子也搅得一团糟，只有火热的快感支配他的全部感官。  
“不，不行……我受不了了……”像每一次那样，安瑞尔觉得自己挣扎在欲望的肮脏泥潭里……又或者比那诱人，却更加致命……梵森的松香信息素把泥潭变成了琥珀，困住自己的猎物，让安瑞尔甚至连挣扎都做不到。  
渐进的情事中omega的呻吟不知从何时染上了哭腔，但是梵森没有停下动作，而是用更加蛮横的力道将他带上了欲望的高潮。  
眼前白光闪过，安瑞尔像是被捏在顽童手里垂死的蝶剧烈地扑腾了一下，随后完全软化在梵森怀里。脑中一片混沌的黑暗。安瑞尔时常在高潮时联想到死亡，每一次高潮都让他觉得自己死过去了一次，虽然他很快就会重新活过来，然后察觉自己并不是死了一次，而是死去了一点点。  
但这一次等安瑞尔重新找回知觉的时候，却发现梵森重新把他放回了床上，就着侧躺的姿势再次分开了他的腿。安瑞尔晕乎了一会儿，直到又一次被alpha深深地贯入，才反应过来这场欢爱还没有结束。 "嗯……"  
被从侧面进入的感觉有点奇怪，安瑞尔软软地哼了一声，有些难受地推了推梵森的腰，然而梵森不为所动，按住他的腿，固定住他的姿势，慢慢地整根抽了出来，顶端抵着湿软的穴口，然后故意像是要他仔细感受似的再次慢慢地进入，一寸寸地重新开拓填满他。刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得过分，几乎能感觉到体内那根东西上突突跳动的青筋。“啊……”安瑞尔被他磨得声音都在抖。在上一轮交合中被玩弄得汁水淋漓的小穴每次被插入都会挤出透明粘滑的淫靡液体，重新覆盖腿间干涸的水迹，蜿蜒出新的河道。黏糊糊的感觉很难受，安瑞尔抗议性的扭了一下腰，而在alpha眼里那乱摇的雪白浑圆的臀比白炽灯还晃眼，梵森伸手一巴掌拍了上去，示意他老实躺着别动，安瑞尔呜了一声软下腰，梵森顺手又在那手感绝佳的软肉上狠狠揉了几把。他再一次慢慢地抽出，在安瑞尔以为他又要故技重施的时候忽然一下子狠狠捣进去，安瑞尔尖叫了一声，还没来得及骂人，alpha把他按在床上又开始了野兽一样的粗暴抽插，撞得他一句完整的话都说不出来……  
梵森一手握着安瑞尔的腰，一手在他的腰臀脊背大腿上又摸又捏，很快又把安瑞尔拖进了欲望的迷宫。放浪又漂亮的小特工全身上下都敏感得要命，随便撩拨一下骚水就流个不停，稍微用点力就哭着叫不要不行受不了，实际上却耐操得很，有足够的体力让alpha一次又一次地尽兴，幸好夜幕才刚刚降临，他还有的是时间好好享用这个美妙绝伦的尤物……  
  
安瑞尔躺在床上静静地听着时针转动的声音。十二点了，他恢复了一些体力，转过头去，看到他的衣服被挂在椅子靠背上。床边的垃圾桶里丢了好几个安全套，再次提醒他这个夜晚有多么疯狂。  
梵森刚刚从浴室里出来，现在还没睡着，搂着他有一搭没一搭地在他腰间揩着油。  
安瑞尔在被子里动了动，下身和腰部一阵难言的隐隐作痛，他忍着不适感坐了起来，伸手拿过衣服一件一件地穿了起来。  
“这么晚了，不留下来吗。”梵森的手因为他坐起的动作从腰部滑了下来，于是从善如流地摸起了他的腿。  
“我要回去了。”安瑞尔拍开他的手，声音都有些沙哑了。他顿了顿，继续说道：“有件事我觉得我们应该达成共识，梵森先生。”  
“叫我梵森就行了。你的‘先生’叫得一点敬意都没有。”梵森说着，锲而不舍地把手放回去，“唔，你要说什么事？”  
“梵森。”安瑞尔立刻改口，“你知道这个晚上并不意味着什么，对吗？还有……你不会再来找我了吧？”   
“亲爱的，你裤子都还没穿上，就这么急着撇开我了，真让人伤心。”梵森说，不过他的眼睛里一点伤心的神色都没有，反而充满了促狭的笑意，“不过，你怎么知道食髓知味的那个不会是你自己？”  
他的手带着情色意味地在那光滑的大腿内侧捏了一把，“刚刚那个叫得天花板都要塌了的人不是你？”  
安瑞尔不甘示弱地反唇相讥，“那你呢？你刚刚来了多少次？跟个八百年没开过荤的毛头小子似的。”  
“你这一招回击可不太高明，”梵森泰然自若，“这世界上没有哪个alpha会因为被omega指责做了太多次而感到羞愧的。”  
安瑞尔用嘲讽的语气说道：“你反而洋洋得意是吧？”  
梵森假装听不懂的样子：“还可以。”  
安瑞尔不理他了。他穿好了衣服，跳下床去背对着他穿裤子。梵森侧躺在床上看着安瑞尔掩在衬衫下的腿。刚刚在被子底下摸的时候还感觉那双腿光滑得像没有一点瑕疵的瓷器一样，现在暴露在灯光下，他才后知后觉地发现上面都是他的指痕和吻痕。  
“我大概明白你的意思了。”梵森伸手按了按眉心，“不过你说了可不算，今天你好像也不太乐意来着，最后还不是让我得手了。”  
安瑞尔想不通他怎么能这么理直气壮地说出这么不要脸的话，“那完全是因为你拿凯恩威胁我好吗？”  
“我可没有威胁你。我告诉你你可以选择去见凯恩，或者来我住的地方，或者回去。”  
安瑞尔觉得梵森在侮辱他的智商，“你这么费劲地把我带出去，我不相信你会就这么乖乖放我回来。”  
“你为什么不试试呢？”梵森笑了，“还有，就算我要你去见凯恩，那也不算威胁。他本来就不是来找你麻烦的。”  
安瑞尔转过头狐疑地看着他，一句“我对这件事不感兴趣”在舌尖绕了两圈，最终还是吞了回去，改口问道：“他找我要干什么？”  
“他说柏德文的案子查清了，北联盟取消了对你的通缉。你可以回国了，政府还有一大笔赔偿要给你。还有，当年你被列为嫌疑人的时候，是康普莱纳家的人暗中作梗把罪名往你头上扣，军方准备起诉他，但是现在证据不够，凯恩希望你可以回去在法庭上提供指证。”  
安瑞尔霍地站直了，“这么重要的事你现在才说？！”  
“你没问啊。”梵森挑了挑眉，“那么——你改主意了要见凯恩了？可惜，我已经按照你的要求回复他说，你不想见他了。”   
安瑞尔盯着梵森，他那双绿眼睛深得像藏着水草的潭水。   
“凯恩说他尊重你的选择，然后就走了，至于他去了哪里……”  
梵森拉开了床头柜，从抽屉里拿出一张纸和和一根笔，刷刷写下了什么，然后团成团扔给了安瑞尔，冲他眨了眨眼睛，“假如你态度诚恳，我也可以帮你再去找找他。”  
“你想也别想。就算是那样，我也不会去见他的。”安瑞尔恨恨地剜了他一眼，然后打开了那个纸团，上面写的是一串数字，“这是什么？”  
“我的电话号码。我有的是耐心等你反悔，宝贝儿。”梵森说着，给他抛了个飞吻，“好了，现在你可以走了。记得带上门，还有，顺便帮我把灯关了。”  
“……”


End file.
